Grey Rogue
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: Padme Naberrie is a Jedi Knight and Obi-Wan Kenobi, her childhood friend, is a Grey Warrior. Against the odds and amid unrest in the Republic, they find love. Obidala, AU, Chosen Wan. Also, Anakin is not in this story, so don't look for him.
1. Prologue

**Again, this is George's toybox and I'm just playing in it for a while. Enjoy! This is especially for the Obidala fans out there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

My name is Padmé Naberrie, and I am a Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic.

I was born on the peaceful planet of Naboo, and when I was six months old, it was determined that I was a Force-sensitive child so I was brought to Coruscant to be raised in the Jedi Temple.

In the old days of the Jedi Order, it would've meant that I would've been completely separated from my family, but a few months before I was born, it was decided to allow the Jedi to have attachments, meaning I'd be allowed to have contact with my family. In fact, my mother was allowed to come with me to Coruscant and stay with me to help us through the transition, and then my parents would be allowed to visit whenever they could.

When I got there, there was an eleven-year-old boy who was training as an Initiate. He always spent time with me, at least until he was sent to Bandomeer to be a part of the Jedi AgriCorps.

His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Grey Rogue and the love of my life during all these years.

The years between then and now were filled with separations, longing, and fear for each other's well being, but all that's over. We're together now, and happy. It was the getting to here that was hard, but it was worth it.

And this is our story.


	2. Chapter 1

**As mentioned in the prologue, this is George's toybox, and the only characters that are mine are Saré, and Brianna. Here's the cast list:  
>Saré-Hilarie Burton (from One Tree Hill)<br>Brianna Solo-Sophia Bush (from One Tree Hill)  
>Sab<strong>é-Keira Knightley<br>**Cord****é****-Bethany Joy Galeotti (from One Tree Hill)  
>Dorm<strong><strong><strong>é<strong>****-Kimberly Matula (from Bold and the Beautiful)**

**I know that I recast them different from the prequels, but there was a reason. They needed to bear some resemblance to Hilarie Burton, especially in their hair. Sorry about that. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Of course you already know that the first time he and I met was when I was a baby and had just come to the Jedi Temple with my mother. After she'd left to go back to Naboo and my father and older sister, he was always there in the Crèche, holding me, playing with me, feeding me my nutrient bottles, even being there when I took my first steps and recording them to send in a transmission to my family back on Naboo. He was like the big brother I'd always wanted.

But two and a half years later, that was all over.

If an initiate is not selected by a Knight to be his or her apprentice by the time they turn thirteen, they're usually sent to another planet as another part of the Jedi Service Corps. Obi-Wan was sent to Bandomeer to be a part of the AgriCorps.

I was three at the time and was devastated to have lost my big brother. I remember quietly crying myself to sleep at night because I missed him so much.

What was even more devastating was hearing later that he disappeared off the farm. At least in the AgriCorps, I knew he was safe. But now I didn't even know that.

* * *

><p>The years passed and I thrived under the tutelage of the Jedi. When I was twelve, a few weeks shy of thirteen, I was invited to be the Padawan Learner of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Since I knew of his self-perceived failure with his second apprentice, Xanatos, I was determined to be a good student.<p>

We actually got along rather well, and he even encouraged me to have more contact with my family on Naboo. Looking back now, I can see why he would. Perhaps he sensed my attachment to my family would be invaluable down the line.

Because I kept in close touch with my family, I learned that Mother had another baby girl two years after I was born, her name being Saré. I felt a closeness with her that I didn't feel with my older sister, Sola, so as soon as she was old enough to communicate, we started swapping transmissions to each other.

Saré was wise beyond her years, and from an early age she showed an interest in politics, so she was sent to a diplomat school to learn about government. She became an apprentice legislator at the age of thirteen. A year later, she was elected Princess of Theed. Thankfully, I was already on leave, so Master Qui-Gon escorted me home to Naboo so I could attend the coronation.

It was nice to see my family again, and my baby sister and I spent most of the day together.

A year later, while we were there on another leave, scandal hit the reigning king of Naboo, King Veruna.

It was discovered he was receiving bribes from the Trade Federation because they wanted the rich resources Naboo had to offer. He abdicated the throne in disgrace, and it was decided by Naboo's parliament that elections would be held to elect a new monarch to take his place.

I was surprised when my sister was nominated. At first, she wanted to refuse, but her friends and teachers encouraged her to run, reminding her of all her work as an apprentice legislator.

As a result, our leave turned into a working vacation.

Master Qui-Gon had sent a transmission to the Council, alerting them of this development. At first, they wanted to send another Master-Padawan team to oversee this emergency election, especially when they learned that my sister was one of the nominees, but reluctantly allowed my master and me to take this assignment.

We were already here, and very much apprised of the situation, so it would've wasted precious time to brief another team and send them here. I knew there were some "old timers" on the Council who would prefer I wasn't as attached to my family and my sister and I suspected they were the ones who wanted us to leave Naboo and allow another team to take our place.

I shook my head and made myself release my annoyance into the Force. We would be able to oversee the elections and return back to Coruscant with a new government in place in Naboo.

What I wasn't counting on was the arrival of a Sith warrior who was determined to make sure this election and coronation wouldn't go smoothly.

Nor was I counting on getting help from a friend I thought was lost long ago.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The elections went smoothly, much to our relief. Saré didn't even care who got elected as long as it was fair.

To her surprise, she was elected by a landslide and her coronation was three days later.

As Naboo tradition dictates, the female family members of an elected queen are to be with her to help with her preparations. Master Qui-Gon was more than happy to allow me to observe this and spend time with my sister. As part of her rank as queen, she was made up in the Royal face paint and the scar of remembrance was painted on her lips. Her new handmaidens were giggling and chatting in an effort to calm her nerves. There was one girl who stood out to me. Her name was Sabé and she and my sister seemed to be close. Mother explained to me later that Sabé was to be my sister's main decoy.

The coronation was pretty much routine. The Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum gave a short speech and officially introduced my sister as the newly elected Queen Eriana. She went forward and made a small speech of her own, thanking the people of Naboo, as well as her friends and family, for all their support and love and love, and made a solemn vow to rule in the best interests of her people.

Yes, the coronation itself went off without a hitch, but the banquet held in my sister's honor didn't.

Master Qui-Gon and I were sitting at a table near the royal entourage when we both felt it; a deep disturbance in the Force. I turned to him.

"What do we do, Master?" I asked softly. This was my sister's day and I didn't want to ruin it for her.

"We must evacuate the hall," he replied evenly. "Go to your sister's handmaidens and let them know of the situation. I will speak with the Supreme Chancellor."

I nodded and was heading over to my sister's table when there was a crash and the sound of a lightsaber being activated.

"Sabé, get Her Royal Highness out of here!" I yelled as I grabbed my own 'saber and prepared to help my master.

I looked over and saw him already doing battle with the dark warrior. The warrior had shed his black cloak and I could tell it was a Zabrak, with his red and black tattooing all over his face and his horns on his head. I watched in horrified fascination as he sent my master flying across the room with a Force shove, and that's when I decided I couldn't do nothing.

Taking a deep breath to center myself and keep my emotions under control, I rushed at the Sith warrior. Before I got there, I suddenly lost the ability to breathe easily, like my throat was closing in on itself. Dropping my lightsaber, I fell to my knees, unconsciousness mere seconds away.

I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. And then I felt the choking pressure on my throat eased and I slumped to the floor, taking in big gulps of air. I looked up and saw another cloaked figure fighting the Sith.

The stranger looked over at me. "See to your master!" he barked firmly.

I scrambled to my feet and hurried over to Master Qui-Gon. Helping him to his feet, we watched as the stranger threw off his dark grey cloak and did battle with the Sith warrior, defeating him easily enough and slicing him in half. He looked down at the dead warrior with cold emotionless eyes and made his way over to us.

"Are you two all right?" he asked in a soft, low and very cultured voice, different from earlier when he'd ordered me to see to Master Qui-Gon.

We nodded. I couldn't speak because I saw his eyes, his deep blue eyes.

I remembered those eyes; I could never forget them.

But before I could even say anything or go over to him, he picked up his cloak and left the room the way he came in, through the open window.

In that moment, I knew who the stranger was.

It was my 'big brother' from all those years ago, Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I and a few other SW fans always thought that if she was on the side of the Jedi, Asajj Ventress would've been a valuable asset to them in the Clone Wars. Which is why I'm writing her as a Grey Rogue and not a Dark Acolyte in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Time seemed to pass quickly after the incident at the banquet, and Master Qui-Gon and I were called back to Coruscant to report on what had happened, including the battle between the Sith warrior and Obi-Wan, although we both chose to keep his identity secret.

"Coming to your defense, a Grey Rogue did," Yoda said.

"Aren't they the new order that's come into being?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, this Grey Order was founded by your old master, Count Dooku," Master Mace Windu replied with a hint of distaste to his voice. "They're similar to us in the respect of keeping peace and order in the galaxy, and they work with the Republic as well as with us, but I don't believe they were sent to Naboo. One of their rogues must have decided to go there independently once he felt the disturbance in the Force."

"This rogue warrior, you know, don't you?" Yoda asked.

Master Qui-Gon and I looked at each other, neither of us knowing what to say to that. We just remained silent, not wanting to say his name.

* * *

><p>I was so relieved to have the briefing over. Afterwards, Master Qui-Gon sent me back to our quarters so I could study for an upcoming astro-physics exam that was coming up. I'd studied some while on Naboo, so I did a quick cram session on my own, feeling good about it all.<p>

A few minutes later, there was a buzz at the door. I got up and went to the door, delighted to find another Padawan on the other side, my best friend Brianna.

Brianna Solo was a fifteen-year-old Padawan learner from Corellia, and her mother was well-known Senator Wenshele Solo. Like me, Brie had a good relationship with her mother, her father having died while her mom was pregnant. When she was six months old, it was discovered that Brie was Force sensitive. So deciding that a life with the Jedi was better than what she could give her, Wenshele gave her to the Jedi Order, and they offered her a chance to visit whenever she could. Two years ago, she ran for the position of Senator for her home planet and won, after having spent several years after Brie's birth as an apprentice legislator. Now, she was able to visit on a regular basis.

I threw my arms around Brie and hugged her tight, pulling her inside and over to the lounge sofa in the parlor and sitting us both down. "When did you and Master Fisto get back on planet?" I asked.

"Yesterday," she replied. "So, what's this I hear about you and Master Jinn having to face a Sith lord at the new Naboo queen's coronation?"

I rolled my eyes at this. "Good news travels fast, huh?"

She grinned. "You know it, Paddy. Now spill, girl! I thought the Sith were extinct for over a millennium."

"So did the rest of us," I said wryly. "Not much to tell, really. It was a Zabrak, with the red and black tattooed face, horns, the whole Sith bag of horrors. Oh, and he tried to strangle me using the Force." I shuddered, my flippant manner not fooling anyone, least of all myself.

"So, what happened after that?" Brie asked as she eased closer and slipped a comforting arm around me.

"This other warrior just charged in through an open window," I told her. "He had grey robes and tunics, and black boots."

"One of the Grey Rogues, right?"

I nodded. "Brie, what I'm about to tell you, I need you to keep it between the two of us, okay?"

She nodded and I could feel her raise her privacy shields as I raised mine.

I took a deep breath. "The Grey Rogue who helped us was Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Initiate who was falsely sent to Bandomeer because of a fight faked by Bruck Chun, that Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Brie's eyes were wide with shock.

We'd heard the stories about how Bruck Chun faked his injuries in a fight he'd had with Obi-Wan. It was no secret that he hated Obi-Wan with a passion. I'd hated him for having Obi-Wan sent away from me. It had taken me a long time to find peace with it. Of course, Bruck was killed a few months later, but still thinking of that time still stung my heart.

"Does the Council know?" she asked softly.

I shook my head. "They know that a Grey Rogue helped us," I told her. "We just didn't reveal who it was."

"Probably a good thing," she replied, and then hesitated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's probably nothing, but I don't know," she whispered. "It's just a few days ago, I overheard Master Windu and Rancisis talking. I cloaked my presence so they wouldn't know I was there, but I heard them saying it was a good thing that they had talked Master Jinn into not taking Obi-Wan as his Padawan all those years ago."

"Master Qui-Gon had wanted Obi-Wan as his Padawan?" My eyes widened with shock.

"Yeah, but then they convinced him that he was too much of a loose cannon, all that power, and the fact that he didn't have a father, and his mother hadn't known a man…"

I sat there in shock. Of course I'd heard all the stories about the Jedi prophecy, the Chosen One was a person who'd bring balance to the Force. This person would be born to a virgin mother and would follow the light side of the Force, and defeat the Sith once and for all, and that his midichlorians would be off the charts. At least that's what I'd heard about this prophecy.

"If they knew of his potential," I mused. "Why didn't they want him to be trained? You'd think they'd want this 'Chosen One' to be trained here as a Jedi."

"Who knows why they make those decisions." Brie snorted. "My guess is that they've heard that he had been picked up from the farm on Bandomeer to be trained as a Grey Rogue, and it just proved them right in their minds."

"Have you and Master Fisto ever had to get assistance from anyone of the Grey Order?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Only once, two months ago on a mission to Ansion. We were being held by a border lord there, cut off from the Force no less. Grey Rogue Asajj Ventress infiltrated the place and helped us get free and defeat the rogue lord. She was a cool chick, just got a lot of anger in her." She paused for a moment. "But then again, considering what she'd been through in her life on her home planet of Rattatak, who can blame her?

"So, what about Kenobi?" she asked. "Was he cute?"

I giggled. In spite of her Jedi training, Brie was still as boy crazy as ever.

"Yeah, he was handsome," I told her. "Had that short spiky hair and sexy blue eyes thing going on, you know."

As we chattered about cute Rogues and cute Jedi, I found myself wondering if I'd see Obi-Wan again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I didn't see Obi-Wan again for another eight years. But just because I didn't have any contact with him during that time didn't mean our contact with the Grey Order ceased.

Master Qui-Gon and I ended up working with another Grey Rogue, and this one was also familiar to him. Grey Rogue Siri Tachi had left the Jedi Order a year before my thirteenth life day, and joined the Grey Order, having completed her training and trials under Count Dooku.

I wondered if maybe Master Qui-Gon wanted to leave the Jedi Order himself, especially with some new-old restrictions coming back into the Code. Thankfully the one forbidding attachment wasn't one of them, but romantic attachment, while not forbidden, was discouraged. However, we both feared it wouldn't be long before they banned attachments again completely.

My relationship with my family remained strong through the years, and Saré, who'd completed two terms as queen of Naboo, was now serving as our home planet's senator.

Because of her efforts to fight the Military Creation Act, she was now the target of death threats, and we didn't know who was behind them. It was decided that both the Grey Order and the Jedi Order would assign one Jedi Knight and one Grey Rogue to work together on this particular assignment.

Brianna and I had recently passed the trials and we were conferred Jedi Knights. At first, Master Windu insisted she be the one assigned to protect Saré, but the Grey Rogue assigned by their order had actually requested that I work with them on this assignment.

I was surprised when the Council informed me of this development.

As I prepared for the mission, Brie and I talked and speculated over which Grey Rogue I'd be working with to protect my sister, Senator Eriana.

"Maybe it's Siri Tachi," I mused in thought. "We worked well together on the mission to Rekam that one time two years before my trials."

"Or maybe it could be Asajj Ventress," Brie quipped. "But seriously, she's one of the best Rogues they got, her unconventional appearance notwithstanding."

"Whoever it is, I'm sure we'll work well together," I assured her as I fastened my utility belt into place, grabbed my robe and left.

I took a speeder taxi to 500 Republica, the apartment building where my sister stayed when she was on Coruscant for Senate business. I was to meet the Grey Rogue in the lobby and then we'd take the lift to the 100th floor where Saré's penthouse apartment was.

When I walked in, the Grey Rogue was waiting for me; his back to me. I could tell by the build that it was a man. When he turned around and pushed back his dark grey hood, my breath caught in my throat.

Obi-Wan was the Rogue I'd be working with.

The past eight years had been kind to him. His reddish spiky hair had given way to shoulder-length slightly wavy locks. He was also sporting a well-kept beard that looked very soft.

In short, he was the handsomest man I'd ever seen.

"If you're done appraising my appearance, perhaps we can go up to the Senator's apartments," he said, but I could tell he was teasing me. He smiled as we entered the lift. "It's good to see you again, Padmé. However, it seems every time your sister has a crisis, we end up meeting and/or working together."

I chuckled. "Like her coronation eight years ago," I said. "I remember."

"I regret we didn't get a chance to talk after everything, but I had a feeling Qui-Gon wouldn't have approved." This was said with a touch of bitterness, and I knew why. I also knew the circumstances. However, I wisely kept quiet about my conversation with Brie about it.

The remainder of the trip on the lift passed in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. It was nice to see my best friend, my 'big brother' after all these years of being separated. But there was something else, something I couldn't put my finger on.

I shook my head to clear it. I needed to keep my focus on protecting and comforting my sister. Because of the death threats she'd been receiving as of late, she'd used a decoy on her trip back to Coruscant. When she arrived, her star cruiser was fired upon, killing her decoy and several Naboo officers.

Saré's decoy, Cordé, had been one of her closest friends. Next to Sabé from when she was queen of Naboo, Cordé had been a trusted bodyguard and friend, almost like a sister. I should've been jealous of their relationship, but I wasn't. I was glad these handmaidens were able to look after my sister when I couldn't. I was friends with Cordé as well and was grieving privately.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Obi-Wan asked, flashing a gentle smile.

"I'm just worried about my sister," I admitted. "Cordé was my friend too, and I can't even begin to know how Saré's feeling right now, or trying not to feel. Perhaps when we're in private later, I'll try to get her to let it out."

"Yes, keeping your emotions bottled up like that isn't good, especially if you're grieving." Obi-Wan looked at me long and hard.

"You can see through me, can't you," I guessed.

He nodded. "Perhaps the private time you and Senator Eriana may have later will be good for you too." He reached out to pat my shoulder gently. "Maybe you should take your own advice." He paused for a moment, almost as if he wanted me to have a minute to think. "I'll be around if you need to talk."

At that moment, the lift doors opened and I mouthed, "Thank you." Then I pushed it to the backburner of my mind. Now was not the time for grieving; it was time to focus on the assignment.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It didn't take long for us to get down to the heart of the matter, which was figuring out the best way to protect Saré. First thing we did after talking with her was to check security, talking with Captain Typho.

"I can take it from here," Obi-Wan said. "Why don't you go and talk with your sister, and I'll finish checking the security detail?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he replied. "Remember what we talked about in the lift?"

I nodded. He was probably right, so I went to my sister's room where she was taking a nap.

I took a moment to gaze at her while she slept. Normally, she would probably look peaceful, but the problems she was dealing with were even interfering with her rest. Her wavy blonde hair was spread all over the pillow like a halo; her lips were turned down like she was having a bad dream; and her eyelids kept fluttering. I crept over to the bed and placed my hand on her forehead. Almost immediately, I could see her memories…

_The star cruiser landed on the platform reserved for the Naboo Senatorial Ambassador, flanked by two Naboo starfighters. The two pilots, one of them Captain Typho and the other being my sister in disguise, climbed out and walked over to the cruiser where Cordé and the entourage were exiting._

"_We made it," Typho said with a grin. "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."_

_At that moment, there was a tremendous explosion throwing the two pilots to the ground. They got up and my sister threw her pilot's helmet off and ran toward the fallen woman on the ground._

"_Cordé!" she gasped as she turned her friend over onto her back, wanting to check her for injuries. However, it was obvious that she was dying._

"_Milady," Cordé rasped out. "I'm so sorry. I failed you, Senator…"_

_Saré shook her head. "No!" she cried, but Cordé was already beyond hearing._

"_Milady, you're still in danger here," Captain Typho was saying, trying to snap Saré out of her grief._

"_I shouldn't have come back," she whimpered._

"_Milady, this vote is very important," he countered. "You did your duty; Cordé did hers. Now come."_

_She didn't move, still trapped in her grief._

"_Senator Eriana, please," he pleaded, taking her arm gently and leading her away from the horrendous scene…_

When I came out of my sister's memories, tears were rolling down my cheeks. Gently touching her forehead, I felt no shame in placing a little shield around her mind to keep her from reliving that horrible moment so she could get some rest.

I went back out to the parlor where Obi-Wan was just coming back from checking the security detail.

"There are guards posted downstairs, no assassin will try that way," he said softly. "Any activity up here?"

I shook my head no. "Quiet as a tomb," I replied. "Saré's taking a nap." I paused for a moment, thinking. "I sense whoever's doing this is going to be more subtle the next time."

"We should be prepared for that possibility." He looked over at me. "Did you two have a chance to talk?"

"No, but she's been plagued by her memories of what happened today," I told him. "I used the Force to get a look, and then I placed a shield around her mind so she would get some decent rest." I was unapologetic. If using the Force for a personal gain like that would help my sister, then I was willing to accept the consequences, more than willing, even if the Jedi Council would frown upon it.

"I hardly think you could get in trouble with the Jedi Council for using a Force tool to help your sister get some rest that she sorely needs!" He looked positively livid, having read my thoughts.

"Master Qui-Gon wouldn't have cared," I told him. "He would've understood, probably because he saw me do something similar to Brianna, my best friend."

I explained how Brianna had been plagued by nightmares after her difficult mission to New Apsolon. It had been soon after her trials and it was her only solo mission. There had been some difficulties and she'd nearly suffered the same fate as the late Jedi Master Tahl, Qui-Gon's lost love, having been kidnapped and almost drugged by one of the Absolutes. Qui-Gon had been sent in to retrieve her. Soon after returning to Coruscant and giving her report, she began being plagued by the nightmares depicting her being kidnapped by the rebel Balog, who'd kidnapped and lethally drugged Tahl back when Brie and I were kids. After several days of these recurring dreams, I finally took matter into my own hands and placed a gentle shield around Brianna's mind to protect her from them.

I was sternly reprimanded by Master Windu, but Master Yoda backed me up, saying that I had done what I needed to do to help my friend and that he would've done the same thing had he been in my place.

Obi-Wan simply listened to my explanations. "It's as we've suspected for some time," he mused.

"What's that?" I asked. But I immediately regretted asking when I heard his response.

"The Jedi Order is slowly coming apart at the seams."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We didn't get a chance to really talk about what he meant by the Jedi Order coming apart because there was another attempt on Saré's life.

We both sensed the disturbance in the Force ran to her bedroom. Sure enough, there were poisonous kohuns on the bed, ready to inject her with their deadly venom while she slept. I was faster than they were, however, and sliced both creatures in half, sending their chopped remains across the room away from the bed.

Saré sat up in bed, her eyes wide with shock and terror. Obi-Wan and I both saw the assassin droid that was backing away from the window. Before I could react, he ran to the window, jumping through the glass and clinging to the fleeing droid. At that moment, I knew what I had to do.

"Stay here!" I ordered firmly, leaving her in the care of her other handmaiden, Cordé's twin sister Dormé, and ran out to find an available speeder to go after the rogue. I could sense him in the Force and knew exactly where he was going.

It didn't take me long to catch up to him. In fact, he fell into my borrowed speeder. Turned out the person who'd sent the assassin droid to the apartment had fired upon it when he or she saw Obi-Wan clinging to it.

"Your timing is impeccable, Padmé," he quipped when he saw the assassin's speeder ahead of us. "There he is."

We ended up chasing her—yes it was a Clawdite female—to a club in another part of the city, and we did apprehend her. However, before we could really question her about who hired her, she was killed by a toxic dart, but not before she told us that a bounty hunter had sent her.

The next day, we briefed the Council about these developments, and I was surprised to see Brianna being brought into the session.

At Master Yoda's request, we briefed Brie on what had happened last night as well.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must, young Brianna," Yoda told her.

Mace didn't look pleased about it, but he added, "More importantly, find out who he's working for."

She nodded. "I take it that Padmé and Obi-Wan will be dealing with protecting Senator Eriana," she guessed.

Mace nodded reluctantly and turned to the two of us. "Padmé, you and Obi-Wan will escort the senator back to your home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport; travel as refugees."

"With all due respect, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said with concern. "As the leader of the opposition, it will be difficult to convince Senator Eriana to leave the capital."

Master Yoda shook his head. "Until caught, this killer is, our judgment she must respect."

Mace then turned to me. "Padmé, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with your sister about this matter," he instructed.

I nodded. "Yes, Master."

We were dismissed and Obi-Wan and I separated. He had to report to his Grey Order Council, and I had to pay a visit to the Supreme Chancellor. I was not looking forward to that particular errand.

Looking back now, my subconscious must have sensed something wasn't right about the Chancellor. From the time I was Qui-Gon's apprentice, I didn't like the man, not even when he was just a senatorial ambassador for my sister when she was queen at the time.

Thankfully, the visit to his office was a short and relatively painless one.

"I will talk with your sister, Padmé," he assured me. "Senator Eriana will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that."

I smiled. "I appreciate it, Your Excellency," I said with deference, carefully disguising my dislike for the man.

"I am surprised they've given you this assignment, considering what I've heard about the Order thinking about banning attachments again," he went on smoothly. "After all, aren't you and the senator close?"

I felt uneasy at the turn this conversation was going. "I sense Master Yoda thinks I would do anything to protect my sister," I said neutrally. "Even give my life."

With that, I excused myself, knowing I needed to get back to the temple and pack what few clothes I had for the trip. I had a casual tunic and leggings set that I would wear on the freighter, deciding to pack my Jedi robes and have them for the time when we're on Naboo.

* * *

><p>After I was done packing, Obi-Wan and I met at 500 Republica, taking the lift to Saré's apartment. As we entered, we heard her talking to Jar-Jar.<p>

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence," she was saying. "While I'm gone, it will be your responsibility to take my place in the Senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you."

The still only slightly clumsy Gungan nodded. "Mesa honored to be taking dissa heavy burden," he said. "Mesa accepts this with muy, muy humility and…"

"Jar-Jar," she cut him off gently, but firmly. "I don't want to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

He nodded. "Of course, milady," he said and hurried away, allowing her to continue with her packing.

She rolled her eyes at me as she took some of her undergarments and placed them in her suitcase. "I really hate this idea of hiding," she said heatedly. "And you don't really have to go into that 'Hate leads to suffering' stuff. I don't plan on joining the dark side."

I laughed softly. "That's good to know."

"But I did not work hard to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided," she went on, obviously needing to vent her frustrations.

"You did work hard," I conceded. "But now its fate is up to the rest of the Senate, and all you need to worry about is your own safety." I sat her down on the bed. "You may be the Senator from Naboo, but you're still my baby sister, and I would do anything to keep you safe."

She smirked. "I hope you mean anything within reason, because I wouldn't want you to cross over to the Dark Side of the Force on my account," she teased.

She threw her arms around me and we hugged fiercely. It was nice to laugh and talk with my sister.

"So, where on Naboo do you want to go?" I asked. "No, wait. Scratch that. Where on Naboo do you think would be the safest place for you?"

"There's this place in the Lake Country," she told me. "It was gifted to me by the Naboo Council for my terms of service as queen. It's in an area that's very isolated, and the climate this time of year is beyond perfect."

"In other words, the opposite of Hoth," I quipped.

She grinned. "Totally."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Brie, Obi-Wan, Dormé, Saré, Qui-Gon, Captain Typho, and I were on a speeder bus heading for the platform where the freighter taking us to Naboo was waiting to take off. I hung back as Saré said her goodbyes to her handmaiden and captain. Dormé was going to stay on to put up the pretense that my sister was still on planet.<p>

"Be safe, milady," Captain Typho.

She nodded. "Take good care of Dormé. The threat's on you two now."

The other blonde smiled. "He'll be safe with me." Her smile faded and tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Saré reached over and patted her arm. "You'll be fine," she said softly.

Dormé shook her head. "It's not me, milady. I'm worried about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?"

"Then my Jedi and Grey Rogue protectors will have to prove how good they are." Saré grinned.

Qui-Gon turned to me and Obi-Wan. "Do everything you must to keep Saré safe."

"Do you want us to check in with the Jedi Council?" I asked in concern.

"No, this is all yours, Padmé. She's your sister. Use your instincts." He smiled. "Obi-Wan, look after them."

His response gave me shivers.

"With my life, Qui-Gon; with my life."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The trip to Naboo was pretty much uneventful. Obi-Wan and I took turns getting some much needed sleep and keeping an eye on Saré. We did have help though, in the form of an affectionate astro droid, R2-D2. When we both were ready to drop from exhaustion, Saré told us that Artoo would look after her.

"When did you last get some decent sleep?" she demanded of me.

All I could do was shrug. When she saw this, she pointed to the cot where Obi-Wan was sleeping. "Go over there and get some decent rest," she ordered. "Those cots are big; they could hold all three of us, but I'm not in need of sleep right now."

"We're supposed to be looking after you," I protested.

"And you're not going to be able to if you keep this up," she shot back. "Even if you have the Force as your ally, you still need your beauty sleep. So go on, lie down on the cot and just go to sleep for a while. We just went into light speed a few minutes ago, and it's a five-hour journey to Naboo. It's okay; Artoo'll keep me company, won't ya buddy?" She patted the droid's dome affectionately and was rewarded with a series of cheerful beeps.

"Okay, okay, you've talked me into it." I laughed and made my way to the cot where Obi-Wan was sleeping. Taking a deep breath, I lay down and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me. The last thing I remembered before it did, however, was feeling Obi-Wan's arm drape itself around my waist protectively. I remembered when he and I used to take naps on the floor mat in the Crèche, before he was sent away to the Agri-Corps, and he'd always drape an arm around my waist. It was the only way I'd let myself fall asleep back then. I smiled at the memory and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Once we were on Naboo, Saré had to visit the queen and give her a report of all the happenings in the Senate, at least before she was forced into hiding. We went with her and stood patiently while she made her report.<p>

"If the Senate votes to create an army, it's going to push us into a civil war," Saré told Queen Jamilla and Governor Bibble.

"It's unthinkable," the middle aged governor said as he shook his head. "There hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the Republic."

The queen turned to my sister. "Do you think there's a way to use negotiations to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?" she asked softly, her painted face a mask of concern.

Saré frowned. "Not if they feel threatened. I believe they'll turn to either the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guilds for help."

Governor Bibble shook his head. "It's outrageous, but after four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray's still the viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis."

We all held our breath for the queen's response. Finally, she sighed.

"We must keep our faith in the Republic," she said with finality.

When she stood, we all stood with her and she walked over to my sister and they began to stroll together toward the door.

"The day we believe democracy won't work is the day we lose it," she went on and gently patted Saré's arm. "In the meantime we must consider your own safety."

Governor Bibble turned to us. "What are your suggestions, Master Jedi, Master Rogue?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's been years since I've last been here, so I trust Padmé and Saré's judgment," he replied.

"And it's been a while since I was here too," I added. "Saré has an idea though."

She smiled at me. "I was thinking of going to the Lake Country in Varykino. The house that was gifted to me is in an area that's very isolated."

"Yes and not many people know where it is," the queen mused in thought. "They just know that a house up in that general area was gifted to you. Perfect, it's settled then."

* * *

><p>After the visit to the queen, we decided that it would be safe enough to pay our parents a visit at their cottage in Theed. On the way, Saré told me about what had been going on with the family.<p>

"If I'm not mistaken, I think Sola's recovered from having her baby," she was saying. "Mother and Father are quite the doting grandparents. It's really cute, actually."

"This is her first, right?" I asked, almost ashamed for not being in the family loop, thanks to my Jedi obligations.

"Yeah, Sola named her Ryoo after Grandmother on Father's side, and she's beyond cute." Saré grinned as the speeder pulled up to the house. We made our way up the walk and were delighted to see Sola come out to meet us, a small bundle of blanket in her arms. The bundle was cooing and wiggling around.

"May I?" I asked my older sister timidly as she passed the baby to me. The little girl looked like she was little more than two months old. She had a full head of dark hair that looked very soft and when her eyes opened, they were a clear blue. _She must have Darred's eyes,_ I thought.

For the first time in my life, I found myself wondering what it would be like to hold my own baby in my arms, to be able to love and care for it, with the man I loved by my side. Of course, as a Jedi, such thoughts and wants were out of the question. But I couldn't help but long for it.

After a moment, I handed baby Ryoo to Saré and backed away.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan picked up on my feelings and was at my side, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I have a feeling you'd be an excellent mother," he whispered, squeezing my hand again.

Looking back now, that moment was a sign of things to come between us.

* * *

><p>Please review. Let me know how this story's going. :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

An hour later, we were all sitting at Mother and Father's dining room table. Truth of the matter was we were all starving and we needed something to sustain us until we got to Varykino.

"Is your sister still in danger?" Mother asked me point blank.

Now was the time for honesty. "Yes, Mother, I'm afraid she is," I replied, being rewarded with a glare from Saré. "But, she should be safe here for the time being. No one even realizes that she's left the capital, as Dormé's standing in for her."

"Where will you be going tonight?" Father asked.

"We'll be going to the lake country," Saré replied. "The house that was gifted to me for my years of service as queen is in an area that's very isolated; it would be the last place the assassins would look."

Our parents nodded and the meal passed with more pleasant conversation, some of which was about the current trivialities of the goings on here on Naboo.

After lunch, Saré brought Obi-Wan and me up to her room so she could pack a few things for the stay in Varykino. I looked at some of the holographs hanging on her wall, stopping at the one of her and me. I remembered when that had been taken; the day of her coronation when I had spent some time with her beforehand. Master Qui-Gon had taken the picture at her request. I was concentrating on the picture and the memories it brought back that I didn't notice Obi-Wan beside until I felt him slip an arm around me. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said in a low voice as he hugged me close. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my sister packing her bag and she was practically snickering at the two of us. I stuck my tongue out at her.

_Is it just me, or is my baby sister trying to play matchmaker?_ I wondered.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when the boat pulled up to shores of Varykino. I'd only heard stories about the lake country from Saré and Sola, so it was my first time seeing it. All I could think was that it was breathtaking. I can't even describe it with words. It was beautiful, and the cottage was more like a mansion. There was a patio of sorts in the back leading down to the lake's shore where we could swim if we wanted.<p>

"We used to come here on school retreat," Saré was saying to us. "And we would swim out to that island and let the sun dry us, at least when we weren't all splashing each other." She smiled and grabbed her bags. "If you two will excuse me, I'll take these in and retire for a while."

I watched as she retreated away, rolling my eyes. It was obvious what she was up to. I turned to Obi-Wan who was standing there looking uncomfortable. "I have no idea what's gotten into her," I said apologetically.

He shook his head and smirked. "I have a pretty good idea. I sense she's trying to play matchmaker for us."

Turns out he was right. Over the following days, it seemed she came up with an excuse to take to her chambers, leaving Obi-Wan with me on the shore, on the patio for lunch, or even outside for a picnic. She always took Artoo with her for protection and there was a servant there who had been trained as a handmaiden and bodyguard if needed.

I should've been put out, but the funny thing was, I wasn't in the least. And I sensed Obi-Wan wasn't either.

This was confirmed after he and I went swimming in the lake and she once again left us to our own devices.

I was treading water when he sneaked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I squealed and giggled when I thought he was going to dunk me, but instead he simply turned me around to cuddle me against his chest and we treaded water together as one.

The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion. I looked up, taking in his handsome features. His beautiful grey-blue eyes, shoulder-length reddish hair, and well-trimmed beard. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were gently pressing against mine. As I felt his arms tighten around me, I let myself utterly enjoy it. He moved to deepen the kiss and I gladly opened my mouth to his prodding tongue.

We finally had to end the kiss because of the need to breathe and he pulled away. "Forgive me, Padmé. I probably shouldn't have done that."

I smiled at him. "Nothing to forgive," I whispered and kissed him this time.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, there wasn't much time to explore what was happening between us. Two days after we arrived at Varykino, we received a message from Brianna. We had to retransmit it to Coruscant for her because her long range transmitter had been knocked out. Turns out that Nute Gunray had hired a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to kill my sister over her efforts to prevent the war that was seemingly inevitable. And this bounty hunter got into a dogfight with Brie in the middle of an asteroid field, knocking out her transmitter. She then tracked him to the droid foundries on Geonosis; she was explaining about how a dark Jedi was helping the Separatists when she was attacked by droidekas and obviously taken prisoner.<p>

We had done as Brie had wanted; retransmitted the message to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple so the Council was also aware of the situation. However, they had their own ideas on how to deal with it.

"We will deal with Xanatos Omega," Master Windu told us. "The most important thing for you is to stay where you are, Padmé.

"Protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

I nodded woodenly. "Understood, Master," I replied and the transmission blinked off.

"Wait a second!" Saré snapped, fuming. "They won't get there in time to save her; they have to come all the way across the galaxy." She pressed a button and a map of the planets all the way out to the outer rim appeared on the wall screen in front of us. "Look; Geonosis is maybe four or five parsecs away from us."

"If she's still alive," I said glumly.

"Are you just going to sit there and let her die?" my sister demanded. "She's your friend…"

"She's like my sister, I know!" I finally exploded. "But you heard Master Windu. He gave us strict orders to stay here!"

She faced me down, hands on her hips. Now I understood why she was so successful on the Senate floor. She was willing to face down her opponent without any fear whatsoever. "No, _sister dear_, you and Rogue Kenobi were given strict orders to protect me. And I'm going to help Brianna." She paused, turning back to wink. "So if you want to protect me, you'll just have to come along."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

That determination and stubbornness I noticed in Saré didn't get us very far once we landed on Geonosis and infiltrated the droid foundries. In fact, it didn't take us long to be captured and brought before the dark Jedi, Xanatos Omega, Master Qui-Gon's former student.

While I wasn't too terribly surprised when we were held for trial on the charge of espionage I was afraid for Saré, for Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation would be observing the trial and it was no secret that he wanted my sister dead.

I was initially concerned for my sister, but a small part of me couldn't help but admire her courage as she demanded Brianna's release into her custody, even as Xanatos scoffed at her. And when the verdict of guilty was passed down, she didn't even flinch.

"You are committing an act of war against the Republic," she declared, looking into the eyes of Archduke Poggle the Lesser, the governor of Geonosis.

"We build weapons, Senator Eriana," he retorted. "War is our business."

Nute Gunray looked down at us with undisguised disdain and triumph and leveled a glare at Saré. "Get on with the executions!" he demanded. "I want to see her suffer."

The archduke nodded. "Take the prisoners to the arena where they will be reunited with their Jedi comrade."

The three of us were shackled to a chariot that would take us to the arena. No words were exchanged as the hover vehicle made its way into the arena, being pulled by what looked like a nexu, a tamed nexu that was used for this sort of menial task. We were then escorted to the pillars where I knew we'd be chained for the creatures to tear us to pieces. Saré was chained to a pillar next to Brianna, and Obi-Wan and I were chained together to the pillar on the other side of her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my sister put a hairpin in her mouth. I instinctively knew what she was going to do; she was going to pick the lock to her shackles with her hairpin so she'd have a chance against the creatures that were going to rip us to pieces in the arena. I smiled, not too surprised. Saré was very resourceful.

"I was wondering if you geniuses even got my message," Brianna said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Testy, aren't we?" I shot back. "Down, girl. We re-transmitted it like you asked."

"And then we decided to come rescue you," Obi-Wan added.

She gave us a funny look, but shook it off a moment later. "Good job." She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, this was Saré's idea. Geez Paddy, you're supposed to be the older sister here. Act like it."

I rolled my eyes back at my long time best friend. "Easy for you to say, Brie. Haven't you ever seen her in action? She's no pushover, and I've given up trying to argue with her."

At that moment, I heard the archduke speak from his vantage point in the arena. "Settle down, settle down," he told the insect-like creatures who were in the stands, ready to see us executed. "Let the executions begin!"

I had noticed that Obi-Wan had gone silent during our mild argument and that he was concentrating on the creatures that had been released into the arena, a reek, a fighting nexu, and the acklay. I braced myself for battle.

"Relax, Padmé," Obi-Wan said softly. "You must concentrate."

"What about Saré?" I asked just as softly.

He looked over at her and smirked. "She seems to be on top of things."

I followed his gaze. Sure enough, my sister was certainly on top of one thing: the pillar that she'd been chained to. She'd managed to climb up and was resting on top and using her hairpin to pick the locks of her shackles. She'd freed one hand and was working on the other when the nexu began climbing up her pillar to get her. I watched as she used the chains to slap the creature. Unfortunately, this only angered it and it slashed through the back of Saré's jumpsuit and scratched her back, causing her to cry out in pain.

At that moment, the acklay had finally decided to come after Obi-Wan and me. However, we used it to our advantage, with its attack freeing our chains from the pillar. From there, we were able to dodge the creature's dangerous claws.

Shaking my head to clear it I released my anxieties into the Force, knowing that the best way to help both Brie and my sister was to survive this ordeal.

And I knew I could do it, with Obi-Wan at my side.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys like Padmé as a Jedi Knight. I think I know where I want to take this. Please review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next thirty minutes or so passed in a blur of activity for all of us in the arena. And I'm sure the Geonosians were probably getting a heck of a show from us.

Obi-Wan and I both managed to get Geonosian spears from the guards and were able to keep the acklay at bay for the moment, while Brie used the Force to calm the reek and use it to her advantage, jumping onto its back.

Meanwhile, Saré was still trying to free her other hand when the nexu started climbing up her pillar yet again, but she used her chains to swing down and kick the creature off. It fell to the ground stunned. That bought her precious time to climb back to the top of the pillar and finish making short work of her cuffs. It didn't take her long to free herself.

Brie guided the reek over to where my sister had freed herself and was still on top of her pillar. Saré was still in danger from the nexu that was waiting for her to fall. And then, Brie and the reek trampled the nexu, killing it instantly. A moment later I saw Saré jump from the pillar and onto the back of the reek behind Brie.

Finally, they made their way over to Obi-Wan and me and we jumped on behind Saré, Obi-Wan first and then I followed, kissing his cheek and letting out a soft laugh. We were safe for the moment.

"Okay lovebirds, you can do all that stuff later," Saré quipped back at the two of us as we rode the reek across the arena. All of a sudden, droidekas began rolling into the arena and they were ready to take us out.

Suddenly before I knew what was happening, the arena was soon filled with Jedi Knights and Grey Warriors, ready to fight for us.

I reached out to seek Obi-Wan's hand. He grabbed mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, turning around to give me a reassuring smile.

We would fight the Geonosians together, and with our comrades.

* * *

><p>A day and a half later, I found myself in the Med Bay on the Jedi cruiser heading back to Coruscant, having just come out of a bacta tank.<p>

That time in the arena would later come to be known as the Battle of Geonosis, and it was also the beginning of what was being referred to as the Clone Wars. During the battle in the arena, Master Yoda had arrived to lend assistance and he wasn't alone, for he'd brought several gunships filled with clone troopers from Kamino, via Brianna's discoveries.

The battle had moved from the arena to the desert of Geonosis, and we'd gone in pursuit of Xanatos Omega, Brianna, Obi-Wan, and me, and we'd left Saré in the custody of Master Yoda and his troops and they took her to the forward command center.

The battle with Xanatos was not without its casualties. Brianna was stabbed in the shoulder by the dark warrior; I almost lost my arm; and Obi-Wan suffered 'saber lacerations to his arm and upper thigh. And, to add insult to injury, Xanatos got away, even after Master Yoda had intervened and tried to stop him.

I finally made my way back to my bed, wanting nothing more than to crawl under the covers and sleep away everything that had happened.

"Pulling the covers over your head is not going to make the war go away," Obi-Wan said gently as he stepped into my room.

"Can't blame me for trying," I countered, moving aside and patting the mattress, an obvious invitation to him. He walked over and crawled into bed beside me.

"How's your sister holding up?" he asked.

"A dip in the bacta tank and her scratches are healing nicely." I shrugged. "It's her emotional state I'm worried about. She worked hard to keep this war from coming to pass. She feels like she failed." I sighed. "She's broadcasting big time."

He nodded and cuddled me closer. "Padmé, I'll be here for you during this war. It doesn't matter if we're on different missions; I'll always be with you. I…" His voice trailed off as we shared a soft kiss.

"I know," I whispered back, cuddling in. This was what we needed, comfort, and because we were still recovering from the battle, cuddling was all we could do for the moment.

But it was enough.


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning: Character death. Brace yourselves. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

In the aftermath of the battle of Geonosis, the Clone War had begun. We'd barely been recovered from our injuries from that battle when Brie and I got our first assignment to lead clone troops to Muunilist in an effort to stop the Intergalactic Banking Clan. Since I had become one of the best pilots in the Order, I was assigned to lead the aerial troops.

I smirked as the droid fighters went into stealth mode. "That's so overused," I whispered before speaking into my radio to my lead trooper, one I nicknamed Oddball. "Fire behind me," I ordered.

"Are you sure, General Naberrie?" he asked doubtfully. "There's no one there."

"Trust me, trooper," I told him. "They're behind me, just in stealth mode."

The trooper fired his missiles exactly where I'd told him to and sure enough, explosions burst out behind me as the ships in stealth mode were obliterated. Soon it wasn't long before we had the Separatists' droid ships on the run, destroying those that were fleeing.

Suddenly, I felt it: another Force signature. I could tell it was a Grey Rogue; they simply had that aura about them.

"General Naberrie?" a low, almost throaty, female voice intoned into my comlink. I pushed a button and the image of Grey Rogue Asajj Ventress appeared on my transmitter.

"What's going on Commander Ventress?" I asked, knowing that she'd been assigned to work with Obi-Wan on Rekam to squelch the Separatist uprising there.

"The Separatists have sent a bounty hunter after us," she replied. "And she's taken out the majority of our troops. We need immediate reinforcements."

At that moment, I knew what I had to do. The battle here was more than won, and I could sense that Brie had things more than under control. "I'll be there as soon as I can," I said and the transmission blinked out.

I immediately contacted Brianna on my transmitter and let her know of the situation. "The battle is more than won up here," I told her. "Everything's under control, so I'm going to head for Rekam to lend assistance. A small detachment of ARC Troopers would be useful as well, as long as you can spare them."

"Don't worry," Brie assured me. "I'll send you three gunships' worth. Just send me your coordinates."

"I'm heading into hyperspace now," I replied. "May the Force be with you Brie."

A moment later I was in light speed and heading toward Rekam, hoping I wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>The sight on Rekam was pretty much a war zone. Bodies of clone troopers littered the lush tropical ground. Normally this was a beautiful tropical planet, similar to Naboo in many ways. The war changed all that, however. It would take years to repair the damage done here and I knew it.<p>

I swallowed my grief at the loss of this planet's innocence and focused on the task at hand. Opening my mind to the Force and my connection to Obi-Wan, it didn't take me long to sense him. At that moment, however, I soon found myself surrounded by three gunships full of ARC Troopers.

I gestured in the direction where I was picking up vibes via the Force. "General Kenobi and Commander Ventress are in trouble," I told them. "Let's move."

We made our way to the clearing where I saw Obi-Wan and Asajj engaged in battle with a woman brandishing two blasters. I knew via word of mouth that this woman was Aurra Sing, a lethal bounty hunter.

My reverie was shattered when I saw a blaster bolt hit Ventress in the chest. The Rattataki woman fell to the ground. That was when I jumped into the fray, activating my lightsaber and severing one of the bounty hunter's hands. She screamed in pain and rage.

"Jedi bitch!" she snarled as she tried to fire her other blaster at me. Obi-Wan took advantage of her being distracted by me to plunge his 'saber into her chest, killing her instantly. She fell to the ground, dead.

One of the troopers ran over. "General Naberrie, there doesn't seem to be any other droid troops here, so with your permission, we'll start the clean up."

I nodded. "Go ahead. We'll be along shortly. Have bacta ready for Commander Ventress."

After the trooper went off to do what I asked, Obi-Wan and I hurried over to our fallen comrade. She was barely clinging to consciousness.

"Don't worry…about the bacta…" she rasped out. "It's too late…"

"No!" I protested, ready to give her some of my healing energy. Obi-Wan, sensing what I wanted to do, gave me a warning look and I restrained myself.

"She's right, love," he whispered to me, tears in his eyes.

"Padmé," Ventress rasped weakly, using my given name for the first time in the years since I've known her. "Give me…your hand."

Silently I obeyed and she gently placed it in Obi-Wan's. "Promise me…you'll look after him…" She chuckled in spite of her pain. "Force knows he needs looking after…"

"I promise," I told her.

"Good…I don't mind becoming one…with the Force…knowing he's looked after…and loved…" She paused, trying to catch her breath. A drop of blood fell from her mouth but she ignored it. "You…do love him…don't you." It was a statement and not a question.

I nodded, letting my shields drop. In that moment, I knew. I was deeply in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi, and would love him forever. It was just sad it came about because of the death of a comrade.

"This is good…" she rasped. "Love…each other…" At that moment her eyes closed, and her Force signature was extinguished. She was gone.


End file.
